Adventures with Bucky: Symbol
by 123petmaster
Summary: Bucky felt like something was missing from his metallic arm...a symbol...he remembered a silver wing...they gave him a red star... what happens when Bucky visits the Smithsonian and sees sergeant James Barnes with a silver wing on his left shoulder and Captain America with one on his helmet.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Credit goes to Marvel and pilot-star on Tumblr.**

**This fic is based of a comic made by Pilot star.**

**A/N sorry about not updating any of my other fanfics, its taking longer than expected….and school...and many more excuse's….**

**Just asking, does anyone adore the quote from the book thief, "if your eyes could speak, what would they say?" **

**Oh and hey, why isn't the Steve/Bucky ship called Starbucks?**

**I can't be the only one….**

* * *

No smile was visible on Bucky's face as his eyes wondered over the unfamiliar reflection of his new metallic arm.

He couldn't remember what happened to his previous arm. He could remember the uncomfortable feeling of falling, then pain, then only darkness. A slight pang of sadness suddenly brought the soldier into confusion.

Bucky frowned as he pondered over what these strange feelings could mean, he couldn't remember. Pain he knew, pain he would always know…but he couldn't remember why, only the memory of fear and electricity crackling as it drew nearer to his brain.

He understood sadness but just couldn't contemplate why he felt it. Only that it wasn't a nice feeling…Bucky decided that sadness must be what he is feeling at the moment.

"Test your arm please." The man behind Bucky said, not lifting his head away from his clipboard on which he took notes about Bucky with.

Before Bucky could even register what he was doing he found himself lifting his arm and squeezing his fingers. He had to follow orders…that's how they programmed him…that's all he knew…to follow orders…but he couldn't help but listen to that small voice in the back of his head that told him not too.

Bucky's eyes flickered towards the clipboard man, still scribbling down notes about Bucky. Slowly he lowered his new metal limb to his side before letting his eyes fall back to his reflection… He didn't recognize what he saw, he knew it was him…but it wasn't somehow…

Bucky's whole features saddened as he traced the scarring off were metal met flesh with his right arm. His eyes flickered back to the clipboard man, who was now watching Bucky's every move.

Slowly, Bucky let his hand slide down the plated metal of his new arm. He could feel the coldness of the metal as he traced his fingers along the cool metal. His arm couldn't feel the softness of his skin though…no…they had taken that away from him…he could no longer feel anything with his left arm. It proved to be both a curse and a blessing.

His hand stopped at his shoulder…Flashes of a sliver wing that had once been pinned to the left shoulder of his blue jacket jumped through Bucky's head.

Bucky's eyes saddened.

_Sadness…._

"What is it?" asked the clipboard man, once again scribbling down notes bout Bucky's arm.

Bucky frowned with confusion. He wasn't asked questions...still he descried to answer, His eyes not leaving his reflection.

"…Something's missing. " Bucky answered as he tried to figure out what this strange silver wing meant.

"Like what?" The man asked as he scribbled down every word that Bucky was saying. ..

"…I don't know." Bucky answered slowly as his hand slowly left his shoulder.

Confusion started to scramble around with his brain…or rather unscramble it…as he tried to figure out yet again what these strange images meant…

"A symbol or something?" Bucky questioned…not quite understanding what this all meant.

"I don't know…" Bucky said as the memory of electricity filled his head.

"Maybe…" Bucky mumbled softly…almost childlike.

* * *

Bucky soon found himself being shoved into a chair; his metallic arm being fussed over with some sort of paint… He then found himself being pulled to his feet.

Bucky frowned as the Hydra assistant's clothed him with different sorts of leather attire, none covered his left arm.

"Finished." said the man who had been painting something onto Bucky's metal limb.

Rough hands soon shoved him towards the cracked mirror again...Bucky frowned at his reflection. He didn't like it…he wasn't sure what really made him hate it so much… but he did.

He frowned even more at the sight of a blood red star, freshly painted, slap bang in the middle of his left shoulder…it reminded him of an unwanted tattoo…he couldn't remember what that meant, but it felt right.

"How is it? Better?" asked the clipboard man from behind him. Bucky's eyes flickered to were the man was standing. He held a strange leather mask in his hand…

"**No**" Bucky answered firmly, his right hand drifting to the red star…it wasn't what he wanted…the images of the silver wing flickered through his mind again.

Without warning the man stepped forward and clamped the mask onto to Bucky's face. Silenced like a dog that barked too much…was that what he was…a dog that had barked to much at his master...

"Well too bad. It's all you're going to get." The man said, almost smirking.

Bucky would have sighed had it not been for the mask… Nothing was ever his choice…Bucky slowly lowered his head sadly…something was comforting about the thought of the silver wing.

* * *

Bucky pulled the baseball cap further down his head as he stepped into the Smithsonian … His brown leather jacket was pulled tightly around his shoulders…as he slowly made his way through the crowds of people, stopping at every exhibit…He found the one about Steve's transformation most confusing. The one about Bucky Barnes even more so…It was him though…he believed Steve now…

Hands still in pockets, left hand hidden from sigh of unsuspecting civilians. His eyes flickered to one of the large banners of Steve and…him…they looked happy…full uniform and everything…He did not read the information on the side, no, his gaze was fixed on something else.

A small sliver wing pinned to Sergeant James Barnes…his left shoulder...and one on Captain Americas helmet. S_o that's what it was_…Bucky thought as he self-consciously clutched his left arm to his side, fingers gripping the fabric of his sleeve for any sliver of comfort.

And so he stood there. Gaze fixed on the symbol…the symbol he needed…not some blasted red star. A single tear trailed down his cheek. He knew what sadness meant now…

The symbol he needed now wasn't the wing, no, it was Steve... and he was going to find him…

_Few months later..._

"All done, and no charge" Tony smiled as he backed away from the chair in which Bucky was seated. As he rose to his feat he spared a glance to Steve who was trying to conceal a small blush…

Slowly he approached the large mirror that started at the ceiling and ended at the polished floor. He smiled himself as his fingers touched the familiar pattern of caps shield, now located on His left shoulder. No more star.

"Are you done admiring yourself yet Magneto the second?" Tony joked as he placed a smiley face magnet onto Bucky's arm."

Bucky frowned. "Who the hell is Magneto?"

* * *

Please review


End file.
